All is Fair in Love and War
by MilesAmoris
Summary: This is just my version of Brisingr. I wrote this a very long time ago, before the release of Brisingr. Even before the title, Brisingr, was released. If you want me to continue it, just let me know and I will.
1. The Preparations

**A/N:**

**I wrote this looong before the release of Brisingr, I'm just now posting it. This is my version of Brisingr before Brisingr "existed". If you want me to continue, let me know. If you would like me to write a story of what Book 4 will be like, I might be persuaded to do so if enough people want me to :D So REVIEW! And tell me what you think!**

**Also, a shout out to Mrs. Merlin for editing my chapters!**

_And once again... the songs of the dead are the lamentations of the living_ thought Eragon as he once again walked among the dead bodies of the past battle. _Why do so many have to die?_

The sights he saw brought tears to his eyes. The smell was overwhelming. He could taste the smoldering peat underground. The sorrow that lingered in the air was reflected in the eyes of the wives and family members and friends.

_How are you doing, little one?_ said Saphira consolingly.

_I would be better if so many didn't have to die._

_That is why we must return to Ellesmera and finish our training. To overthrow Galbatorix is our mission and we shall carry it out or die trying! This is why we were put here! Do you agree? _

_I do. And until we either prevail and overthrow Galbatorix or die trying, we will never give up! Then we will go!…_

"Shadeslayer," murmured the large gurard by her tent, "what business have you with my Lady?"

"I have business between my Lady and myself of which I cannot reveal. If you would be so kind as let her know that I am here?"

"Of course, Shadeslayer," grumbled the large guard in his deep, bass voice.

"Thank you," he said as the guard turned and entered Nasuada's tent.

As the guard came out he said, "She will allow you to enter now."

As he entered her tent she gestured toward the chair. "Please sit."

It was evident that she had not slept for there were bags under her eyes and her signature glow and happiness was gone, replaced by fatigue. "Larose said that you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, my Lady. Saphira and I have discussed this and we have come to the conclusion that, the way that we believe we can best serve the Varden would be to return to Ellesmera to complete our training… if it pleases you, my Lady."

Nasuada sighed with fatigue. "I had guessed that you would. I will not stop you because I know that you know your abilites and you limits better than I do. You believe that the best way that you can serve the Varden is to finish your training?"

"I do. It is only through more training that we may have a chance at victory… especially now that Murtagh is so powerful. We need as much training as we can get."

"When will you be leaving?"

"Next week… after we have retrieved Katrina from Helgrind."

"And when will you be leaving for Helgrind?"

"Tomorrow morning… at dawn."

"That soon? Well… I will have a new sword made for you and I will send one of my men down to your tent before you leave with provisions and supplies. And I take it that Roran will be going with you?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"You need to find Du Vrangr Gata and warn them that you will be leaving. Also…I would appreciate it if you would tell Triana that I wish to speak with her."

"Yes, my Lady. I shall go right away."

"Good. I shall meet you at your tent at dawn."

"Of course, my Lady."

As she put her head down and started reading scrolls, he recognized this as an obvious sign of dismissal


	2. Arya SvitKona

As Eragon arrived at his tent he felt his heart jump as he saw Arya standing there with her arms crossed.

"It has come to my attention that you intend to leave tomorrow morning?" she said sternly.

"Aye," he said feeling nervous by the look on her face, but, nevertheless, he could not stop the feeling of attraction that the felt for her.

"I am going with you," she stated simply.

Eragon felt his heart stop. _She can't come with us! It'll put her in too much danger! I won't let her! _"You can't go with us! It will put you in too much danger! The Elves cannot afford to lose their Princess!" He paused choosing his words carefully so as not to offend her. "Nor could I ever go on without you, Arya Svit-Kona." He hoped that she would not take this in the wrong way.

Arya paused and looked Eragon in the eyes. He eventually had to avert his eyes because of the intensity of her gaze. When he looked up he saw Arya moving closer. When she was only about a foot away she stopped and looked him right in the eyes again. "How many times must I tell you, Eragon? Do not pamper me," she paused in between each word and her voice possessed such power, independence, and menace that he couldn't keep from shuddering. "I am not one of your helpless humans… so do not treat me as one! I shall accompany you to Helgrind… Alagaesia cannot afford to lose another Rider."

_Saphira, can you please talk some sense into her? She will never listen to me._

_I'm afraid not, little one. She will listen to no one. She knows it is her duty to protect you and she will do whatever it takes to do so. _

_I guess you're right._

He paused and looked at Arya noticing that he was about an inch taller than her now. "You may come. We leave at dawn. But know this… I am only letting you come because I know that I cannot dissuade you."

She nodded and walked off. As she did so she said, without turning around, "I will meet you here at dawn."

...

Eragon woke with a start as he heard someone outside about an hour before dawn. He grabbed his replacement sword. He threw open his tent flap and was surprised to see Arya standing there with an expression of amusement on her face because he had nothing on except his undergarments. He lowered his sword and asked feeling very embarrassed and exposed, "Arya, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come wake you," she said smiling with amusement. This surprised Eragon because she usually did not display her emotions like this. It made Eragon feel mortified and wonderful at the same time.

"But it isn't even dawn yet," he protested.

"You still need to prepare to leave," as she said this, her smile was replaced with her usual undecipherable face. "I have provisions for us." She paused then said, "You need to get dressed," a smile split across her face again, "and then you need to saddle Saphira… but I must say Eragon, you have filled out since before we traveled to Ellesmera." And for the first time in a very, very long time… he heard her laugh.

Eragon's heart soared with delight! He felt like a little child who had just been given a bronze coin. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of love toward Arya. _If only she would accept me!_ He felt an inner conflict with his heart and his head as she walked away. _That will never happen. Snap out of it Eragon… she doesn't want you. She pushed you away so many times. Don't even attempt to go after her!_


	3. The Departure

Eragon walked back into his tent dressed and then finished packing his things. As he was doing this he could not get the sound of Arya's laugh out of his head. He kept replaying the moment in his head over and over again. The mortification which he had felt was overpowered by the immense feeling of joy and ecstasy.

As he was packing, dawn came and passed and he knew that the time of departure was drawing near. He stowed his hauberk, grieves, and mail backed gloves in his pack, but strapped on The Belt of Beloth the Wise. He strapped on his replacement sword, reflecting back on the moment in which Zar'roc had been stolen from him, and although his elven sword was very elegant and had a ruby in the pommel it could never match any Rider's Sword. He hoped that when he returned to Ellesmera that he could possibly convince Rhunon to forge him a new Rider's Sword. This time a sapphire one to match Saphira's scales.

Eragon emerged from his tent and, despite the horrible battle two days ago, felt a deep inner peace. He knew not why, but he felt it was linked to a matter of the heart…. _Saphira! It is time…_

_I am coming, little one. _

_And how did you rest? _

_Very well… Eragon, have you forgotten your promise to Elva? _

_Of course not! I intend to perform the spell as soon as we return. Do you think I can do it Saphira? _

_O, little one, I have no doubt that you can, and I know that Oromis would not either... nor would Brom. _

_I shall rejoice when we return. He is like a father to me, as was Brom. It seems as if every one I care about passes out of this world. Will I ever find someone to love who can love me as I them? I do not know if I can win Arya. _

_Little one, you must remember that we all have a destiny. If you are not meant to be with Arya then you must learn to accept that, and if you are then maybe this is just not the right time. Patience bears wonderful fruits, little one. _

Although Eragon was deep in thought, he was still keenly aware of everything about him as his many months in Ellesmera had taught him so he sensed Arya, Roran, Orik, and Nasuada long before he saw them. He saw that Roran looked very agitated and impatient. He also saw, with a little dissapointment, that Arya had returned to her normal cryptic looks.

"You are late, Eragon," said Arya.

"I apologize. I had many things on my mind, Arya Svit-Kona," he replied while he initiated the greeting of the elves in which Arya replied in kind. He then greeted Nasuada, Roran, and Orik.

"How fared your nights?"

"Very well, thank you," said Nasuada. "I hope that you are prepared to leave?"

"Yes."

"Good. I wish you all farewell and good luck on this journey."

"Thank you."

Orik walked up to Eragon and clasped his arm and said, "Take care, brother. Guard yourself well." Orik paused still looking devastated and fatigued from the death of Hrothgar. "The funeral will be held in one weeks time. I hope you make it in time. As one of Durgrimst Ingeitum it is customary that you be there. Also, being a Dragon Rider we should expect you to say a few words." After a brief pause in which audible sniffles could be heard beneath his beard he said, "And one more thing. You shall play a big part in the crowning ceremony. I hope you can attend."

"I will be there… as a member of Durgrimst Ingeitum and a Dragon Rider." Orik just nodded his approval and hid his face.

As Nasuada and Orik had already exchanged goodbyes with Arya and Roran, Nasuada just said, "Farewell Eragon Shadeslayer. May you guard yourself well!" After only a few minutes Nasuada and Orik departed.

"It is time," said Arya.

Roran climbed up first as Eragon said, "It will be less likely for you to fall off in front of me where I can catch you from falling off the side." This is all he said but Roran could sense that there was an ulterior motive. Eragon then climbed up with astonishing agility. And finally Arya climbed up behind Eragon with the same grace and agility which Eragon possessed but had yet to perfect with the Rimgar.

As Arya climbed up she placed her arms around Eragon's stomach. Eragon felt his stomach churn but tried to ignore it and kept a hold on Roran.

_Alright Saphira. Let us be off. _

_As you wish, little one. _

"Are you ready Arya?"

She tightened her grip ever so slightly and replied gently, "Yes."

"Prepare yourself, Roran!" he said as Saphira let an elated bugle, crouched, and sprung in the air with such ease that even Eragon was astonished.

As Eragon was laughing Arya was thinking, _O, Eragon. Why do you make it so hard not to love you? I cannot love you! It would interfere with your training… your destiny. _She thought this as if she were justifying why she had rejected him so many times. _But is not love worth it? O, Eragon. You are making it harder and harder for me to resist you! No matter how much either of us want it, it cannot be… yet._


	4. The Journey

As they rode on Saphira's back Eragon went over plans with Arya, Roran, and Saphira but was careful not to let any of his own thoughts leak through the mental link to Roran and Arya. Of course, with Saphira he had no such inclination. In guarding his thoughts he had become a master for Oromis had trained him on this extensively. Through the multifaceted mental link with the three of them he told them that when they arrived at Helgrind he, Arya, and Saphira would fight the Ra`zac while Roran went to save his fiancé from a horrible doom.

As they sped by through the sky Saphira made no attempt to conceal herself for they had already revealed themselves to the world many months ago. It felt wonderful not to have to hide who they were. He didn't think that he would ever loose the feeling of freedom when he flew with Saphira. Arya's arms around him might have contributed a little too…

_Are we agreed on the plan? Arya, Saphira, and I attack and Roran gets Katrina_, asked Eragon.

_Yes_, they all said in unison.

They flew through the day into the night until Eragon said, _We should land so that we can rest for tomorrow. _

_I have needed to eat for a while anyway. _

Saphira started to descend so that they could rest until morning when they would travel to Helgrind where they would defeat the Ra'zac or die trying. And Roran could rescue his beloved. They landed in a large clearing in a small forest where they could rest peacefully. They all climbed down off of Saphira and Saphira flew off to find something to eat. Eragon and Arya set up a place for them to sleep while Roran made some food for himself.

Arya had just finished when she picked up her sword when he felt a dull pressure in the forefront of his mind. He threw up his barriers and fortified them until he could identify his attacker. He then realized it was Arya and tentatively let down his fortifications. She said, _Come. Follow me. _And the presence was gone.

Eragon also picked up his sword, taking the hint, and followed her. She led him to a small hill where she wordlessly drew her sword and then spoke _Dull the Knife_ protecting her blade. Eragon did the same. He realized that he had not sparred with Arya since Tronjheim. He wondered, with his new abilities, if he could get the best of her.

They both stood in their sparring positions waiting for the other to initiate the fight. Arya bounded forward and swung at his left ribs. He was amazed at how much slower and dull her reflexes had become. Eragon started out on defense but then took a more aggressive role and switched to offense making Arya backpedal. Despite Eragon's abilities he still found it difficult to defeat Arya. But in the end he would not be denied a victory that he had long strived to accomplish. He started combining different moves into difficult combinations. This was Arya's defeat. Eragon marked her once and saw another opportunity to mark her. He twirled his sword and disarmed her. Before she could dive for her sword Eragon flicked his sword to her throat and said, 'Dead'.

'You have grown Eragon. I did not know how accomplished you had become with the sword! I congratulate you! I have not yet met anyone who could best me in a duel. You will do well against many foes.' She smiled at his accomplishment and Eragon felt his heart flutter. To Saphira he said, _Her smile could tame a wild dragon._

Saphira snorted. _Not likely._

They walked back to the camp where he and Arya ate. While they ate Saphira returned and curled up with Eragon. He and Roran fell asleep but Arya took the first watch. She woke Eragon after a while and Eragon took the next watch. They let Roran sleep through the night.

When morning came they all packed up and climbed back on Saphira as they had before. They flew off toward Helgrind where their mission would be completed. After several hours of flying and reviewing their plan several times they saw the peak of Helgrind. The lair of the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka. Eragon felt a sudden and overwhelming adrenaline rush. He couldn't wait to see his sword protruding from the heart of the Ra'zacs who had killed two people who had been like a father to him. He would avenge their death even if it meant his own.


	5. The Battle

Eragon and Arya drew their swords, but Roran remained with his arm tightly around Saphira's neck. Arya, Eragon , and Saphira started looking out for some kind of an entrance to Helgrind. Even now that Eragon had inhuman eyesight, he still could find no opening to the black mountain of black stone that contained the Ra`zac and Katrina. Then Saphira spotted something that Eragon and Arya had not seen. It was a flower. A flower was growing where no flower should have been able to grow. Saphira landed on the outcropping of rock but lost her balance. She had to flare out her wings to catch herself. Her wing went right through solid stone. Saphira thrust her head through the stone and looked around. Suddenly she jumped through the stone and as it came towards Eragon he put his arm up over his face but he realized it was just an illusion once they were inside because it looked as if there was just a large opening in the side of the rock.

'Roran, go find Katrina!' Eragon immediately opened his mind to locate the Ra`zac. _They won't stand a chance against me now! _That though left him elated and full of adrenaline. Suddenly he felt a presence unlike any he had felt before. It was a dark, cunning, and powerful mind. He realized this must be the Ra'zac. Then he felt another presence that was a little more familiar. The Ra`zacs. He knew he had a wonderful sword in his hand but, remembering how the Ra'zac had reacted when they first saw Morzan's sword, he really wished he still had Zar`roc. He jumped off of Saphira and made his way to the opening from which he sensed the Ra'zac. But before he had taken but a few steps the Ra'zac and the two Lethrblaka jumped out of the tunnel.

'What are you doing here?' asked the larger Ra`zac.

'I've come to avenge two people that I loved. Two people who were like a father to me. Two people that you killed! You may have escaped last time, but you'll find that Saphira is not so easily bound with chains as before! Now… are we going to just stand around and talk or are we actually going to fight?'

Eragon launched a powerful physical and mental attack. The larger Ra'zac screeched and tried to throw up barriers around his mind but Eragon's onslaught left him too distracted to concentrate on one thing and the mental barrage was so overpowering that his physical attacks were weak and uncontrolled. Eragon realized that the other Ra'zac had not fought him yet. He didn't even know where he was! 'Malthinae!' he screamed. The Ra'zac froze in mid-blow and his legs and arms snapped to his side and he fell backwards. Now that he had taken care of the large Ra`zac for the moment he could take care of the other. He realized that Arya could have been fighting the other one but she was on Saphira's back fighting the leftover Lethrblaka, Saphira had already slain the other, and on its back was the smaller Ra`zac.

Now that he knew where his enemies were he could attend to the large Ra`zac. 'Why did you do it? Why did you kill Garrow AND Brom? Why did you have to TORTURE Garrow? He was a good man! He didn't deserve that fate!' Eragon's heart would not stop burning with hatred. Suddenly he felt a small burst of energy drawn from him. He turned around and saw a crude and evil looking knife only two feet from him. The wards he had set up around he and his company had stopped the knife. A sudden new anger formed in him. _COWARD!_ he thought.

'Reisa!' he yelled. The smaller Ra`zac was lifted off of the Lethrblaka's back and thrown to the ground. He squirmed but he could not move from where Eragon had thrown him. Eragon threw him up against the wall and pinned him there. He turned his attention back to the larger Ra`zac. 'WHY DID YOU DO IT?' Eragon felt tears coming to his eyes, but he held them back. Eragon released the binding spell from his mouth. The Ra`zac breathed on him trying to make his mind fuzzy so that he would release the spell, but Eragon found that he, also, had been gifted the immunity to Ra`zac breath.

The Ra`zac was dumbfounded but he answered, 'Becaussse we were ordered toooo! Why do you care anyway? He wasss a worthlesss human!'

'Because he was like a FATHER to me! They BOTH were! Brom was the best man I ever met. You killed him and now I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you both! But I'm going to give you both a fighting chance. I will release you and allow you to defend yourself. No magic, just swords. But, even then, I really don't think you have a FAIR chance.' He released the larger Ra`zac but kept the other pinned against the wall. 'Are you ready?'

'Yesss!' He said the word but he could sense the fear he had.

The Ra`zac jumped toward him, initiating the fight. He tried to strike Eragon on the ribs but Eragon easily parried and riposted. He was still amazing at how fast his reflexes had become. Eragon hit the large Ra`zac on his right arm with the flat of his sword, breaking the bone. He screamed but switched the sword to his left arm. His skill with his left was not as good as his right but still, he was a decent swordsman. The Ra`zac jumped high and tried to strike Eragon's head, but Eragon deflected the blow. The Ra`zac landed and tried to stab Eragon's heart. Eragon caught the sword on his hilt and played the swords in a circle. The Ra`zac lost his sword and before he could recover, Eragon flicked his sword to his throat. 'I told you it was not a fair fight.'

'You may have beat me, but you will find that Galbatorix is not so easily defeated. Even without magic he could defeat you.'

'That may be so right now, but I don't intend to face him at the present moment. My training is yet incomplete.' At this the Ra`zac looked awestruck. He could not believe that someone this powerful could still be in training. 'Are you ready to die?' He remained silent but Eragon saw the immense fear in his eyes. 'But first, what is the name of your race?'

'Ra`zac!' he hissed.

'The real name!' He remained silent. 'Fine. If you won't tell me that then tell me this: Are there any more of your race left?'

'Yesss!'

'Where?'

His forked purple tongue shot out and licked his beak. His enormous black beady eyes had a mischievous glisten. He made a series of clicks and murmured mockingly, 'Pinned againssst the wall, Oh Mighty Shadesssslayer!' The large Ra`zac cackled but before he could finish his head was on the floor and his body slumped beside it but continued to twitch. 'Now to deal with you!' He turned to the only Ra'zac left on Alagaesia. He released the Ra`zac from the spell pinning him to the wall and readied himself to battle.

This time Eragon initiated the fight. The Ra`zac was not as advanced in swordplay as the other so Eragon had him disarmed and killed in a matter of two parries and one stab. In a matter of two minutes after the last Ra`zac was killed Eragon saw a flash of green light and the Lethrblaka fell out of the sky. As all this happened Roran came out of a tunnel carrying Katrina. She had been tortured within an inch of death with a precision that stunned him. It reminded him of how Arya had looked as she came out of Gil`ead. Roran had a look of care and love on his face that assured Eragon that he would have done anything to have saved her.

The Ra`zac were dead. The Lethrblaka were dead. The Kings best servants were killed. He knew that the wrath of Galbatorix would come crashing down on him like a waterfall. He now had to prepare for this and prepare to finish his training in Ellesmera so that when his wrath hit him in full force he would be prepared for it. He _had _to finish his training. He was bound in the Ancient Language to do so and he needed Oromis' help to survive. As he though this, his mind was set in steel that he would survive and become more powerful that Vrael himself. It was his only chance to save Alagaesia forever. He knew he had to kill Galbatorix… and, as much as he hated the realization, his brother.


	6. The Secret

Eragon helped Roran clamber onto Saphira and lifted Katrina up behind him. Eragon nimbly climbed up Saphira and sat in the saddle with Arya clinging to his waist. Eragon felt a great sense of pride and accomplishment and… something else that he couldn't identify. Was it satisfied revenge? Hatred? Dread? Sorrow? He did not know but what he did know was that when Galbatorix's wrath hit him… he would HAVE to be ready. He intended to go directly to Ellesmera after he got to the Varden and made sure Katrina was okay.

_Saphira, stop at the first concealed place that you can find. I need to heal Katrina quickly. _

_Of course. _

To everyone he said, _Well… we did it! We eradicated the last of the Ra`zac and their parents. _

To Arya he said, _Do you require healing also? _

_No, thank you. _

Eragon was taken aback that she had actually said 'thank you'. Usually when he offered help she would reply bluntly and say she could handle it on her own. It was quite a turn but who was he to complain about it? Saphira began to descend slowly so as not to throw the other, inexperienced, flyers. She landed lightly and Eragon jumped off and helped Katrina off while Arya made her a bed to rest on.

Eragon immediately started healing her many wounds. Unlike when he had rescued Arya, he could heal a wider range of injuries and also many more than he had been able to at the time. Eragon took her shirt off to heal her many other injuries concealed behind clothing. What he saw was horrifying but he tried not to show it on his face so as not to worry Roran quite so much. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a similar expression on Arya and Roran's face. Also, he saw Roran's face turn bright red.

After he had healed all of the numerous injuries he started removing scar tissue from wounds that had healed on their own. He knew this was not necessary but he also knew that she would appreciate it greatly. He was slightly tired but not nearly as he had been when healing Arya's injuries.

After he had finished everything he drew upon Saphira's strength and gave Katrina a reasonable amount of energy to keep her going through the night so that they could make it to the Varden soon. Arya gave Katrina some of her extra clothes and also a small elven hunting knife for a small amount of protection. Eragon also put wards around her. At this point he was on the brink of fatigue but he was sure he could make it to the Varden.

They all climbed back onto Saphira and were off. They stopped at Lake Tudosten to make camp.

They woke up the next morning with the warm sun shining on their faces. Katrina looked much better than she had the night before. Less worn and tired. Eragon had never seen Roran so happy. Also, Arya seemed to have a faint smile on her face. He could not help himself smiling whenever he saw Arya either.

While Eragon went off hunting for meat for Roran and Katrina, Arya prepared a meal for them both. Because he did not want to waste time he located a small wild boar with a flick of his mind. He found it quickly and killed it with one of the twelve words of death. He returned back to the camp with the boar slung over his shoulder. He prepared and cooked it with gramayre and they were soon eating and satisfied.

As they flew over The Burning Plains Eragon could not help having flashbacks of the battle only a few days before. He wished above all else that Brom was here to instruct him. He did not know why but he felt an uncommonly strong connection with Brom for the short time that they had spent together. _Why did Morzan have to be my father, Saphira? Why couldn't it have been Brom? I wish he were here with me! It's not fair that he had to die! _

_I know, little one. But Brom was a good man. He lived a long life and, though it may not have been a particularly happy one, you did bring joy into his life at the last. _

_My father practically DESTROYED him, Saphira! I still… I wish he hadn't moved to Carvahall to keep a watch on his enemy's son. _

_Oh, little one. I swore not to reveal this until the appropriate time. And I do believe this is it. This is one of the greatest secrets he entrusted me with: He did not move to Carvahall to keep a watch on his enemy's son. He came to Carvahall to be closer to his one and only son…_


	7. The Return

Eragon nearly fell off of Saphira. _Eragon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I swore to Brom that I wouldn't. It was the last promise I made to him before he died. Selena did not run away from Morzan because she wanted to hide that she was pregnant with another of _his _children. But because she was afraid of what he would do if he found out about her and Brom. I probably should have told you on the Burning Plains, I don't know why I didn't but what is done is done. I'm so sorry, little one. _

Eragon remained silent, not sure what to say. He wasn't angry at Saphira, for he knew that she would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. He was just trying to fathom the implications of what she had just said. He and Murtagh were only half brothers. He was not destined to follow in Morzan's footsteps!

Eragon felt Arya's presence lightly pressing on his strong mental barriers. _Eragon, what is the matter? _

_Nothing,_ he managed to say_. I'm fine._ He knew it wasn't true and so did she, but Arya knew him well enough to realize that he would not want to talk about whatever it was until he was ready.

_Saphira… Brom lived in Carvahall my whole life. Why did he not tell me this before?_

_He knew about his curse, Eragon. He knew that he would not live forever, nor did he desire to. He considered telling you while he trained you but he felt that if he had, then if there came a situation where only one could live, he did not want the fact that he was your father to come in the way of you surviving. He said that your life was more important than his and you needed to complete your journey. He also said that when he died, as he knew that he would, it would leave you in more pain than you should ever have to be in. He was trying to protect you. Whether it was the right decision or not, he did his best. Do not be angry at him. _

_I'm not angry at him. I just wish I would have known sooner. _After a long silence he said, _I'm glad you told me Saphira. I feel like my future is back on track now. But whether I knew he was my father or not, I loved him as such. _

_O, little one… you really have grown wise. Whether you believe it or not. Brom would be proud. _

Saphira began to descend and Eragon began to feel his spirits rise. The new revelation left him feeling happier than he had been since the battle. _I need to tell Arya and Nasuada when we land. I can tell Roran later, after he and Katrina get settled. _

They landed lightly near Nasuada's tent. He jumped down off of Saphira and helped Arya down. She actually took his arm, though he knew that she didn't need it. Then he helped Roran down and Katrina. Roran was still smiling like a delighted child. When everyone was down off of Saphira, Eragon said, "Roran, you and Katrina can have my tent for now. I'll move my stuff out in a bit, but first Arya and I need to report to Nasuada.

Roran absentmindedly said, "OK." He was still smiling and looking at Katrina.

He and Arya walked toward Nasuada's tent only about 3 minute walk from there. While they were walking Arya looked at him and asked, "Eragon, I have known you long enough to know when you are thinking very hard about something. What is on your mind? You nearly fell off of Saphira back there and almost took me with you!" She added a small lighthearted laugh.

"Once we report to Nasuada, I will tell you both."

"Very well."

Eragon walked toward the tent, and parted the tent flaps. Nasuada looked up from a scroll she was reading and hurried toward them and gave them both hugs. Surprisingly Arya returned the hug. "Sit down, sit down! You must tell me what has transpired while you were gone. Have you eradicated the Ra`zac?"

"Yes we have, my lady."

In the next 15 minutes or so, he and Arya described in detail what had happened. Nasuada listened with intense interest and awe. She was especially keen to hear how easily it was for Eragon to slay them, for it gave her a better impression of his abilities.

After they had finished Eragon said, "I have something to tell you both. You are the only ones, save Roran, in the Varden who know of my 'secret'. I was told that Morzan was my father, and so I told you." Eragon saw them both straighten in their seats at the mention of Morzan. "My mother was Selena… Murtagh is my brother… but Morzan is not my father.' Eragon paused. He couldn't contain his joy. A smile spread across his face. 'Brom was my father, not Morzan. Murtagh is only my half-brother."

Eragon could see disbelief on both of their faces. But after a few seconds their expressions changed into happiness and joy. "This is wonderful news!" exclaimed Nasuada.

"Indeed." agreed Arya.

"I, at last, feel as if my feet are set upon solid ground." Eragon paused for a few seconds and decided that it would be best just to let them think upon this for a while. Besides, it was quite late. "Well, I believe I will rest and I will try to heal Elva tomorrow morning when my strength has fully returned. Also, my lady, I will be needing a tent; Roran and Katrina will be using mine, so if you could just point me in the right direction I can set it up myself and I will be off." She explained to him who could provide him with a tent then he said, "Thank you." He made a small bow, "My lady," he touched his first two fingers to his lips, "Arya Svit-Kona." Then he departed. After he had set up his tent he returned to Roran and Katrina's tent to retrieve his things. When he had asked permission to enter it was a couple of minutes before they actually opened the tent flaps to him. Roran's shirt was inside out and backwards. Eragon couldn't repress a grin.


	8. Love

'I see you both wasted no time!' he laughed. Roran turned a deep shade of red that would have matched Zar`roc quite nicely.

'How did y-?' Eragon cut him off with a movement of his hand.

Eragon stepped forward and whispered in his ear, 'Maybe you should check your shirt.' Roran looked down and noticed that, indeed, his shirt was inside out. 'Is Katrina descent?' he grinned. Roran nodded. Eragon entered the tent to find Katrina sitting comfortably on a pile of rags and clothes. 'How are you feeling?'

'Much better. I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for you, Arya, and Roran. He told me about how easily you had slayed the Ra`zac. You've grown, Eragon. You are no longer the boy from Carvahall that I knew so well. Thank you, Eragon. I can never repay what you've done for me.'

'You don't have to. It was as much for the benefit of Alagaesia as it was for you... and for myself also. And besides, when I was a boy I always imagined you in a 'damsel in distress' situation and I was always the hero. It was kind of a childhood dream come true. I had quite a crush on you.'

'Really?' she laughed. She paused then said, 'But I think you've found someone else to fill your heart? Arya's a beautiful woman.'

Eragon was stunned at her intuitiveness. 'How did y-'

'I've seen how you look at her.' She paused. 'I've also seen how she looks at you... She's built a wall around her heart, you can tell that by her face. But you have worn down that wall; you can see that in her eyes. I assume you have already perused her in some way?'

He paused. 'Yes. In Ellesmera. It was futile in the end.'

'I have a feeling, given time, her wall will crumble. She may not say it, but she does have feelings for you. Be patient and you will see this for yourself.'

Eragon finished gathering his stuff and stood. 'Well I hope you're right, Katrina. I take my leave. Katrina... Roran. I assume I'll see you tomorrow morning at dawn. I will be healing Elva and also giving anyone who would like to have a better vision of my powers is invited. Nasuada thinks that if my comrades were to see the extent of my powers then it might be easier for them to fight alongside me. Will you both be there?'

'Of course,' answered Roran. 'I've never actually seen magic being used. It should be very interesting.'

'Alright then. I'll see you then. You both have fun!' he added with a sly grin. He left for his own tent and fell into his trancelike state that had replaced sleep for him. It was a weird feeling. He got more rest in his 'trance' than he did with real sleep and yet he was aware of everything around him and he could think about things. But he quite enjoyed the feeling, so he saw no reason to change it.


	9. Wisdom

Eragon arrived at his tent a few minutes later and started unpacking but couldn't stop thinking of what Katrina had said. _Saphira, do you think what Katrina said about Arya was true? I mean do you think that she really does have feelings for me?_

_Everyone who knows you likes you, Eragon. And chances are that a strong percentage of the women you meet have some feeling for you. Arya would have to be inhuman to not have some type of feelings for you, Eragon._

_She isn't human,_ he reminder her.

_That is true. But it is like you said on our way to Ellesmera when Arya pulled you aside to explain elf customs, courtesy, and tradition. Elves have the same emotions as humans and dwarves but the only difference is they are in better control than humans and dwarves. Albeit her heart may seem to be stone sometimes, but it is not._

_If she really does have some type of feeling for me, that isn't a bad feeling, then why does she push me away when I pursue her?_

_What Katrina said was true. Arya, over the years, has built a wall around her heart that she probably started when her father died. But she pushes you away for one reason and one reason only. It is not because she does not love you, little one. It is because she knows that if you do not cease your quest she will give in to your efforts and she thinks that would not be beneficial for either of you. _

Eragon remained silent, trying to soak it all in. _How do you know all of this?_

_Like I said, little one, Arya is not stone. When life gets too hard, even for her, she too needs someone to talk to just like everyone else. She chose me. She talked to me after the Agaeti Blödhren when she left you by the stream. She told me of her feelings. Normally I wouldn't reveal what she had told me but I see that it is doing more harm to you not knowing how she feels than it would if you were both together._ Eragon remained silent, still thinking on what she had said._ Eragon, this is what you need to do. You need to earn her undying trust so that YOU will be the person that she wants to confide in. _

_And how am I supposed to do that, Saphira? I've tried to be 'just friends' with her but my feelings keep getting in the way. I just don't see how it can work!_

_You will have to put your feelings aside at first. I know you can, Eragon. I think if she sees that those feelings are gone then she will become more comfortable around you. But it will take time. Maybe you should start out by just... talking to her._

Eragon took a deep breath._ Maybe you're right, Saphira. _He looked at the sun. There was still about an hour or two left of daylight. He decided to talk to Arya now._ I'll go now. E__lrun ono, fricai abr iet hjarta._

Eragon walked to Arya's tent, only about five minutes for him. He reached her tent and called out, 'Arya?'

'Enter!' she answered. He walked in and found her reading a scroll.

'Oh... sorry. Did I disturb you?'

'No, of course not.I was just reading some poetry. It was Gilderian's gift at the Agaetí Blödhren. I'm sure you would like it.' She put the scroll down and looked up at him. 'So what did you come here for?'

'I wanted to talk, Arya.' A flash of worry flashed across Arya's face but quickly passed.

'What about?'

'About us, Arya. Our friendship.' Arya looked up at him expectantly. 'Arya, I have feelings for you. I always have and I always will. There is nothing I, you, nor anyone else can do about it. It is what it is. But I don't want my love for you to come between our friendship. I know that our friendship could become strong and something that would outlast empires, but my feelings get in the way. I want you to know that I will try my hardest not to show that love if you agree that if I have a moment of weakness that you will not abandon our friendship. That is not something that I could bear again.'

Arya stared blankly at him. 'Eragon, I don't want our friendship to cease. I understand that you were not entirely responsible for what happened at the Agaetí Blödhren. It is an intoxicating celebration. I, too, believe that we could be very good friends. I want that very badly. I find your company extremely pleasant, Eragon. And that too will never change.' She paused briefly, and then continued, 'Eragon, you are a wise man. You are no longer a boy. You are young, yes, but it seems that I have underestimated your wisdom. I would never have thought that one so young as you would have such a profound grasp on wisdom.'

Eragon brimmed with pride at how she thought of him. 'Arya, I don't want to just be a casual friend that you say 'hi' to in passing. I want to be the friend that you trust with your life and that you can confide every secret to. That's the kind of friend I want to be.'

'So do I, Eragon. So do I.' Eragon felt an immense load lifted off of his shoulders.

An idea suddenly hit him. It was something he had enjoyed doing with her when they were on their way to Helgrind. 'How would you like to spar Arya? I don't want to be out of practice when I return to Ellesmera. I plan to beat Vanir every day.' He smiled.

'I would love to. Maybe I can mark YOU this time.' She picked up her sword and strapped it on. They walked to an even surface and drew their swords and dulled them. Even though Eragon's elven sword was an extraordinary weapon, it would never match the Rider's swords that Rhunon had created.

Eragon pointed the sword tip to the ground. He loosened his grip and emptied his mind of all thought except for the battle in front of him. Arya initiated the battle. She leapt high into the air and drove a mental probe at Eragon so powerful it almost made him flinch. He swung his sword in a circle, tightening his grip at the last second, so as to absorb most of the shock in the blade and not his hand, and easily deflected it. After a flurry of blows they disengaged and circled each other, never looking away. Eragon moved his sword in a small circle, ready for anything. Arya initiated the attack again. Eragon kept on the defense long enough to see her exact tactics in battle while keeping out her mental probe. He studied her for a while. When he was finally satisfied he switched tactics. He disengaged and jumped above her so that he landed behind. He swung his sword in an overhand arc at her left shoulder. When their blades met Eragon drove a mental spike into Arya's mind that made her flinch but she kept him out nevertheless. Eragon slowly drove Arya backward. Once they reached a certain point Arya held her ground. She switched to an aggressive offensive and slowly drove Eragon back toward where they had started, all the while they battled mentally. Eragon was now on defense. Arya struck at his leg but Eragon blocked it with his sheathe. She swung at his ribcage but once again he parried. Finally in a desperate attempt to mark him, lunged forward. Eragon pointed his sword toward the ground and let her blade slide across his and once the crosspieces met, he twisted his wrist and disarmed her. She, for the first time Eragon had ever seen, lost her balance from the force of her lunge and Eragon grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and laid the blade across her throat.

'I'm afraid that my skill with a blade is no match for Eragon Shadeslayer,' she laughed. They returned to her tent and talked as old friends would until the sun was gone and the moon had awakened. 'Eragon... do you remember when you asked me about Faolin?'

'Yes. You wouldn't answer. You just left.'

'Well the reason for that was because it hurt to much to talk about it.' She paused then continued in a sorrowful voice, 'I loved him Eragon. I loved him like I had never loved anyone in my life. He was my soul mate. We would spend hours just talking or stargazing. He loved to watch the stars. He believed that the stars were a symbol of all those who had lived and died. He told me that if ever he were to die that I could look up into the sky and I could see him again. I told him that would never happen, but...' She paused. 'I thought I could never love again. I was wrong, Eragon.' She looked at him with meaningful eyes. The most emotion he had ever seen on her face. 'Goodnight, Eragon. Rest well.'

Eragon left in silence, thinking of the implications. As he walked back, he wondered if she would still push him away if he pursued her now. Eragon spent a good time thinking about it and finally came to the conclusion that he would not risk such an indiscretion as that. Something that could ruin their friendship, in spite of the terms that they had set. Her friendship was now too important for him to throw away on a romantic whim. But he knew not if he would have the strength to resist the next time they were together. Eragon fell into his trance with thoughts of Arya. Still thinking of what she had said. _I thought I could never love again. I was wrong, Eragon. I was wrong, Eragon. I was wrong, Eragon._


	10. To Ellesmera

**To Ellesmera**

Eragon sensed Arya walking across the dry land long before she arrived at his tent for even when he rested he kept his mind open to all things as Oromis had taught him. "Hello, Arya."

"Ah. It is good that you are using Oromis' lessons so often."

"What is it that you need?"

"Maybe I just wanted to talk?"

"Your face says differently," he said with a grin.

"You know me too well, Eragon. It is long past time for us to return to Ellesmera. You must complete your training at all costs."

Eragon was all seriousness now. "When do we leave?" _We have to ask Oromis about Galbatorix's source of growing power. It may be the only way to defeat him,_ he said to Saphira.

"Today."

_That was unexpected…_ He could sense Saphira's surprise also. "Why so soon, Arya?"

"It is of the utmost importance that we arrive as soon as possible."

"Well, that's as good of reason as any. I suppose we could be ready to leave in a couple of hours. We have to say goodbye to Roran, Katrina, and Nasuada."

"That would be fine." Her eyes softened. "Take as much time as you need. In times of war there is no way to know when again we will see our loved ones."

"Thank you, Arya. You have changed much since we rescued you from Gil`ead."

"As have you, Eragon. You would not recognize the poor, untried farmboy from Carvahall."

_True. I'm very proud of you, little one. You have become the hope of Alagaesia. Brom would be proud. _

_ Thank you, Saphira. I believe my father _would_ be proud._

Eragon finished preparing for the journey, once again. Even though he didn't want to leave Roran, Nasuada, and the Varden, he was excited about returning to Ellesmera. Since leaving Carvahall, Ellesmera had been the only true home he had had. Oromis had been the closest thing to a father he'd had at the time. Now he knew the true identity of his father. Brom. Eragon Bromsson. He liked the way that sounded. It felt _right_.

He decided that, before he departed, he should take a few precautions. He decided that he should try to add some energy to the Belt of Beloth the Wise. He drained what energy he could spare into the perfect gems. He looked at the ring on his hand, Aren. Brom's ring. His father's ring. No. _His_ ring. He caressed the beautiful blue gem with the yawë engraved in it; a thought struck him. He wondered if Aren had any energy in it. _After all…. Brom had a lot of years preparing for training the new Dragon Rider. He might have added some energy. _

He extended a tendril of thought to Aren, hoping that it truly did contain some of Brom's energy. Then a part of Brom, his father, would be left behind for him. His tendril of thought penetrated the gem. The amount of energy in the gemstone made him feel faint and sent him staggering. He actually fell down from the force of the contact. It was like waking up from a very long sleep in a cave without light and then, suddenly, the most intense light you've ever seen be projected into your eyes.

_Brom must have been putting energy in this stone for the better part of his life! I couldn't even dream of amassing such power,_ thought Eragon..

_Ah! Brom said he had left you an inheritance in the event of his death. This must be it. Use this sparingly. It could be very valuable in the war against Galbatorix. _

Eragon stared at Aren fondly. _I don't plan on squandering my inheritance._

Eragon stood up, still in a daze, and started for Roran and Katrina's tent with Saphira and all his supplies and provisions. _Maybe we should give them a fair warning of our arrival this time, so as to allow Roran to put his tunic on correctly?_ Saphira said with a rumbling laugh from her belly and a snort of fire.

Eragon grinned. _Good plan, Saphira._ He climbed on top of Saphira's back and she took off towards Roran and Katrina. When they arrived they made sure to close their minds to let Roran and Katrina have their privacy if, in deed, they needed it. Saphira arrived and buffeted their tent with eddies of wind from her wings, purposefully.

Saphira waited a few moments before landing. Eragon approached the tent and called out, "Roran! May I enter?"

Roran appeared at the tent flap with his arm wrapped around Katrina. Luckily, it didn't seem he had interrupted anything._ At least they weren't doing anything dirty,_ he joked to Saphira. "Of course, brother! You're always welcome here!"

"Always?" Eragon said with a michevious grin.

"Well… of course… ummm… only…. We… I…"

"It's ok, Roran. I've just come to say goodbye. Arya and I have agreed that it is long past time for me to return to Ellesmera to complete my training… well, train _more _is more like it. My training will never be completed. I'm leaving later today."

Roran looked sad and astonished. "So soon? We just got back!"

"Yes. I have need to speak with my master anyway. It is of the utmost importance. It could be the key, or at least help find the key, to defeating Galbatorix once and for all. I will miss you both."

"As will we," said Katrina. "How did your talk with Arya go? Did you tell her of your feelings for her? Ah… you have. I can see it in your eyes. The joy." She smiled.

Eragon returned her smile and said, "Our talk went very well. Thank you for the advice, Katrina. We may never be, but I believe our friendship will last. That is all I can truly ask. It is not all that I desire, of course, but I am content."

"I am glad. I can tell that you and Arya are meant to be. How it is to be, I do not know. But women have instincts about these things. Trust me, Eragon. Arya will return your feelings. Do not lose heart."

"Thank you, both, so much. For everything." He grabbed Roran in a bear hug. He gently hugged Katrina and kissed her on the forehead, thanking her again. Saphira reached her neck inside the tent and said through Eragon, _I am very appreciative of the love and kindness you have shown Eragon and I. I shall not forget. _She looked them both in the eye and touched them on the forehead with the tip of her snout, making them shiver.

"Good bye, both of you. We will miss you tremendously. May the winds carry you swiftly, Saphira. And Eragon, may your sword protect you all and your heart guide your actions." Roran quickly gave Eragon a hug and Saphira a scratch on her chin.

"Good bye. Guard yourselves well." With that they left, waving good bye, what might be their last. Eragon found himself crying.

They made their way to Nasuada's tent to say their last goodbyes and be off. Eragon jumped off of Saphira's shoulders when they arrived. He stepped past her guards and into her tent. Eragon saw her sitting at the desk, quickly bowed, and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Ah. Hello, Eragon. Saphira."

"Good day, Nasuada. You know of our plan to leave, we have come to say goodbye."

"No. I don't appreciate "good byes". There are no such things. I only accept a promise to see you again."

Eragon smiled. "Well then, we will see you later! We also want to express our thanks to you. You have made us feel welcome and at home here with the Varden. Thank you."

"Oh, Eragon. There is no need to thank me. It is I who must thank you. You have given the Varden a great hope. Hope now has a warrior. Thank you. I will miss you both greatly. May what gods there are protect you."

"Good bye, Nasuada. Farewell."

_I suppose it is time to __depart__. To Ellesmera._


	11. Home

**A/N:**

**Last chapter that I have posted (at the time of writing this Author's Note anyway). If you want me to continue to write this story, review! If you want me to write a story of Book 4, REVIEW! Either way, REVIEW! Thank you! I hope you have enjoyed it**.

Saphira flapped her wings tiredly. She had flown through the night with Eragon and Arya on her back, only stopping for food or drink. But, thanks to Glaedr's lessons and Eragon and Arya lending her all the energy they could, she had been able to keep up this pace until they had nearly reached the edge of Du Weldenvarden. The gods were on their side because late in the day an unnaturally strong wind had risen up behind them and carried them fast and far.

Saphira was swimming in nervous excitement about seeing their mentors again. Saphira had dearly missed Glaedr and Oromis, as had he, and through their connection doubled their longing to see them. _We havn't even been gone that long and I already miss them as If we've been gone for 10 years! What am I going to do when they're gone, Saphira?_

_I do not know, Eragon. I, too, feel this way. I suggest that we do not worry about that rain cloud until it is upon us._

_I'll miss them. _

Saphira landed on the edge of Du Weldenvarden because of the wards around it that prevented things from entering by arcane means, for Saphira also flew with the aid of magic. He, Saphira, and Arya walked a ways before they met with Gilderien the Wise. Eragon turned his ring around so that the gem was at his palm and lifted his hand, showing Gilderien the gedwey ignasia and Aren.

He smiled and said, "It is wonderful to have you back with us, Shadeslayer." He bowed. "Arya. Welcome back." He turned to Saphira. "Ah! Well met, Saphira Bjarskular! It is an honor to see you again."

_Well met indeed, Gilderien._

"Thank you, Gilderien-Elda. Fare thee well."

They climbed atop Saphira once again and took off toward the Crags of Tel'Nair. "Would you like Saphira to drop you at Tialdari Hall, Arya?"

"Well I'd rather prefer to be let down gently." She smiled. The smile that made Eragon's heart stop and melt, the smile she seemed to give no one but him, and made his brain stop working. Once he gathered himself again he smiled back and laughed. _It's going to take a while to get used to Arya making jokes. She's changed so much. I'm glad we talked._

_Yes. It was very mature and _wise_ of you,_ Saphira mocked.

They landed and Eragon jumped off of Saphira to help Arya down. He hadn't quite gotten used to the new Arya who accepted help either, but who was he to complain? He enjoyed it. She accepted his arm graciously and thanked him. She quickly made her way to see her mother.

Eragon quickly jumped on Saphira's back and she took off, both excited to see Oromis and Glaedr. When they saw Glaedr and Oromis sitting outside the small hut Saphira let out a joyous bugle. Glaedr returned the bugle and Oromis smiled widely at Eragon.

Saphira landed gracefully, showing off for her master, and let Eragon off before trotting over to Glaedr. Oromis stood there smiling, inspecting him and then threw his arms around him.

"I am glad to see you are well, Eragon. I was worried about you. I saw Murtagh at the battle. I also heard that you eradicated the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka? Is this true?"

Eragon beamed. "Yes! I believe it is the last of their race. The Ra'zac will no longer trouble us."

"I'm so glad, Eragon. I'm so proud."

"I've brought my fathers' killers to justice…. Both of them." **(A/N: Meaning Brom AND Garrow. In case you've forgotten, in _Eldest_ he said that he had as much right as Roran to call Garrow "father".)**

"Ah. So you know? I had wondered when Saphira would choose to tell you."

Eragon stared blankly. "You knew?" He wanted to get angry, but had learned many times over to hear someone out before passing judgement.

"Yes, I knew. Brom couldn't stop talking about what a wonderful man you were going to grow up to be. Tall. Strong. Proud. He was right. He grew up just like his father. Curious as a mouse and stubborn as a mule. He would be proud." Oromis smiled at him. A smile of pride. His smile dropped. "I desperately wanted to tell you… especially when you spoke of his death. But Brom made me swear to secrecy. He never wanted anyone to know, for your own protection. Brom was a formidable enemy of the Empire and there were many who would try to get him by getting his family. I hope you can understand why he chose not to let you know."

"I understand. I agree. But that doesn't mean I like it. I very much would have liked to know my father. I would give anything just to speak to him again as my father."

"I understand, Eragon. But, alas, it is not to be. There is no pass between the living and the dead…. But enough of this. We all know why you have come here. We mustn't doddle around. There is little time and much to teach! Come, we will start right away. Glaedr, continue with Saphira."

Oromis walked over to the patch of tramped down grass where they performed the Rimgar. "We will start with level 4 of the Rimgar today. Do you think you are up to it?"

Eragon smiled. "Absolutely. I've been practicing."

"Good. As have I. I find it quite relaxing."

They started by bending over and placing their foreheads on the ground….

An hour later they were both sweating and sore, ready for a long nights sleep. They went to the stream to bathe. As they were laying in the cool stream water Eragon had the strangest feeling. He looked down to find that he was sexually aroused! Confused, Eragon looked to Oromis… to even more his surprise he found Oromis was also aroused. _What's happening here? Weird…_

Then he realized the arousal wasn't coming from him…. It was coming from Saphira.

_Saphira? What's going on?_ Strangely, he found himself blocked from her mind. "Umm… Master? What's going on here?"

Oromis looked over. "I don't know. Glaedr has blocked me out." A sudden wave of realization and horror passed across Oromis' face. "Oh no! NO! This can't be happening! It's wrong!"

"Master? What's going on?"

"No! They're not right for each other! This isn't meant to be!"

Suddenly the realization crashed down on him. "Oh no…. Are they…. Is it…. BARZUL!"

"Yes. They've decided to repopulate the dragon race. Not out of love for each other but for the good of their race. This is wrong!"

"Can we…."

"No! There's nothing we can do now!" Oromis took a deep breath to calm himself. "We're just going to have to accept this. Dragons are born of magic and cannot be "undone". Although it is wrong, we must not be angry with them. It was their choice to make and theirs alone. I can't say I would've done different."

"But… Master…."

"Eragon can you honestly tell me that if you were the last sane man alive with the only sane woman left and she was very attractive, attractive as Arya is, and you both agreed on what you should do, you would not choose to try and repopulate your race?"

Eragon though about this and had to admit that he probably would do whatever was in his power. "I suppose you're right… I can't say that I'm happy about it though. I hope Saphira knows what shes getting herself into."

"I'm sure she does, Eragon. But I agree. I can't say that I'm very happy about it either. Glaedr should have known better!" He paused and took another deep breath. "But let us not scold them. They are doing what is right in their eyes. And who are we to try and understand the mind of a dragon?" He smiled.

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Let us speak no more of it to each other. We will disucss it with them in private."

"Yes, Master. Thank you. It's good to be home." Oromis smiled at him.

"It's good to have you home, Eragon."


End file.
